Convert the angle 5.67 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Explanation: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $5.67 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $325^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)